Ratcliffe's Alliance
Ratcliffe's Alliance is the villain alliance, led by Governor John Ratcliffe. Appearing in most of the villain tournaments plot lines, the Alliance is not efficient and important, compared to other powerful factions, including those of Judge Claude Frollo's and Prince John's. Nevertheless, Ratcliffe's Alliance gets a supportive role, in spite of it's short tenure. Members: Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Two Disney Villains War 3 Disney Vs Anime Villains War - Part Two Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Disney Heroes Vs Villains War - Part Two Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Two Disney Villains War 3 Disney Vs Anime Villains War - Part Two Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Disney Heroes Vs Villains War - Part Two Gallery: Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Two Ratcliffemain.png|King Ratcliffe (Former Lieutenant of Frollo, and Former King of England, Usurped by Amon, after the Battle of England, reconciled with his resurrected master, Frollo, by the end of the Second War) Ratcliffe's Army.jpg|Ratcliffe's Colonists (Settlers and Militia, loyal to Ratcliffe, turned against him, by orders of then ew king of England, Amon) Wiggins.jpg|Wiggins (Trustfull henchman of Ratcliffe, fate unknown after master's exile) Percy.jpg|Percy (Ratcliffe's pet dog) Frollo's Soldiers.jpg|Frollo's Soldiers (Troops of the late judge, Frollo, recruited by Ratcliffe in the following war, reconciled with their revived master, by the end of the Second War) 369px-Sarousch.jpg|Sarousch (Hired Magician, and espionage lackey of Mok's Alliance, defeated in the Battle of England, later slain by the overload of insanity and madness, caused by Professor Screweyes's powers) Sarousch's Thugs.jpg|Sarousch's Thugs (Thugs, serving under Sarousch, fate unknown, after master's death) Sarousch's Short Minion, Sarousch and Phoebus.jpg|Sarousch's Short Minion (Dwarfist Minion of Sarousch, Imprisoned in England's prison, by orders of Amon, along with their master, fate unknown after master's demise) Happy Jester, Sad Jester, Sarousch and Zephyr.png|Happy and Sad Jester (Henchmen of Sarousch, Imprisoned in England's prison, by orders of Amon, along with their master, fate unknown after master's demise) Securedownload5.png|Lt. Colonel Staquait (Head of the French Foreign Legion and Ally of Ratcliffe, fate unknown, after the Battle of England) French Foreign Legion.jpg|French Foreign Legion (Division of the French Foreign Legion, led by Lt. Colonel Staquait) French Foreign Legion's Troops.JPG|French Foreign Legionnaires (Loyal Legionnaires of Lt. Colonel Staquait and of the French Foreign Legion, fate unknown, after the Battle of England) Securedownload14.png|Count Nikolas Rokoff (Recruit of Ratcliffe's faction, fate unknown after initial appearance) Captain hook.jpg|Captain Hook (Former Lieutenant of Frollo's empire, became involved in Ratcliffe's counterattack against Admiral Zhao, defeated in the Battle of England, later reconciled with Frollo, at the end of the war) 256px-Smee1.jpg|Mr. Smee (Right-Hand Henchman of Captain Hook) 543px-Pirates Peter Pan.jpg|Captain Hook's Pirates (Pirate Crew of Captain Hook) ImagesCALST5GX.jpg|Amon (Equal Leader of the Equalists, and Former Ally of Ratcliffe, deposed Ratcliffe from his throne, after Zhao's defeat in the Battle of England, became the new Equal King of England, by the end of the Second War) Equalists.png|The Equalists (Organization, led by Amon) Lieutenant (The Legend of Korra).png|Lieutenant (The Legend of Korra) (Amon's Top Lieutenant, fate unknown after Second War) Disney Villains War 3 Ratcliffemain.png|King Ratcliffe Ratcliffe's Army.jpg|Ratcliffe's Colonists (Settlers and Militia, loyal to Ratcliffe) Wiggins.jpg|Wiggins (Trustfull henchman of Ratcliffe) Percy.jpg|Percy (Ratcliffe's pet dog) Securedownload5.png|Lt. Colonel Staquait (Head of the French Foreign Legion and Ally of Ratcliffe) French Foreign Legion.jpg|French Foreign Legion (Division of the French Foreign Legion, led by Lt. Colonel Staquait, allied with Ratcliffe) French Foreign Legion's Troops.JPG|French Foreign Legionnaires (Loyal Legionnaires of Lt. Colonel Staquait and of the French Foreign Legion) Securedownload14.png|Count Nikolas Rokoff (Recruit of Ratcliffe's faction, fate unknown, most, after battle with Mad Madam Mim) Rokoff and Russian thug.jpg|Rokoff's Russian Thugs (Thugs, serving under Count Nikolas Rokoff, most slain during battle with Madam Mim) Igthorn 12.jpg|Duke Igthorn (Primary Henchman of Ratcliffe) Toadwart.jpg|Toadwart (Primary Henchmen of Duke Igthorn) Ogres.png|Ogres (Primary Minions of Duke Igthorn) MonkeyFistStrikes.jpg|Monkey Fist (Primary Henchman of Ratcliffe) Monkey Ninjas.png|Fist's Monkey Ninja Army (Primary Minions of Monkey Fist) Gaston Pic.gif|Gaston (Primary Enforcer of Ratcliffe) Disney Vs Anime Villains War - Part Two Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Ratcliffemain.png|Governor John Ratcliffe (Co-admiral and captain of Maleficent's Navy, leader of the colonists, defeated in the Battle of the Native Lands and thrown into the sea by Clayton, later made unrevealed alliance with Zira, fate unknown after war) Wiggins.jpg|Wiggins (Loyal henchman and second-in-command of Ratcliffe, fate unknown after Ratcliffe's defeat) Percy.jpg|Percy (Pet of Ratcliffe, fate unknown after Ratcliffe's defeat) Ratcliffe's Army.jpg|Ratcliffe's Colonists (English settlers and militia loyal to Ratcliffe, most slain or defeated in the Battle of the Native Lands) Ben.jpg|Ben (English settler and colonist, fate unknown after Battle of the Native Lands) Thomas.jpg|Thomas (English settler and colonist, fate unknown after Battle of the Native Lands) Lon.jpg|Lon (English settler and colonist, fate unknown after Battle of the Native Lands) Captain hook.jpg|Captain Hook (Co-Admiral of Maleficent's Navy, defeated and chased away by crocodile during Battle of the Native Lands, fate unknown after war) 543px-Pirates Peter Pan.jpg|Captain Hook's Pirates (Loyal crewmen of Captain Hook, fate unknown after Hook's defeat) 256px-Smee1.jpg|Mr. Smee (Right-hand man and first mate of Captain Hook, fate unknown after Hook's defeat) 500full.jpg|Commander Rourke (Lieutenant of Ratcliffe's Colonists, co-captain of Maleficent's Navy, slain in Battle of the Native Lands by misfired bolt from Ursula) Helga2.jpg|Lieutenant Helga Sinclair (Lieutenant and former henchwoman of Rourke, betrayed and mortally wounded by her own commander during battle with Buzz Lightyear, managed to block his escape before succumbing to her wounds) Mercinaries (Atlantis).jpg|Rourke's Mercenaries (Loyal soldiers of Rourke and Ratcliffe, most slain or defeated in battle with Buzz Lighyear) Disneyclayton.jpg|Clayton (Rogue and double agent who also worked with McLeach's Hunting Party, tried to form his own faction that collapsed after the rise of the Firebird, sought vengeance on Ratcliffe and McLeach, slain during Battle of the Pride Lands) Diabolical-queen-of-hearts-disney.jpg|The Queen of Hearts (Queen of Wonderland and ally of Ratcliffe's Navy after the Battle of Nottingham, defeated by the hero forces and surrendered, fate unknown after war) March-of-the-cards-3.jpg|The Card Soldiers (Army of the Queen of Hearts, most slain or defeated in the battles of Nottingham and the Native Lands) King of Hearts.jpg|The King of Hearts (Consort of the Queen of Hearts, fate unknown after her defeat) Threemusketeers 583.jpg|Pete (Former Lieutenant of Ratcliffe's Navy, left the Navy after their defeat to form his own faction to continue Maleficent's legacy, fate unknown after war) Jafar.gif|Jafar (Sultan of Agrabah and former ally of Ratcliffe's Navy, left the Navy after its defeat to return to Agrabah, later imprisoned within the Magic Lamp by Ariel and thrown into the desert after Battle of Bald Mountain) 644px-Iagosayso.jpg|Iago (Jafar's familiar, majordomo, and spy, imprisoned within the Magic Lamp and thrown into the desert after Battle of Bald Mountain) Big Beautiful Ursula.jpg|Ursula (Ruler of the Seas and former ally of Ratcliffe's Navy, left the Navy after the Battle for the Native Lands to seek power for herself, slain in battle with Team Atlantis and their allies, later shade in the service of Hades, thrown into the River Styx) 300px-Yzma.jpg|Yzma (Short-Timed Ally of Ratcliffe's faction, left the group, after Clayton's fight with Tarzan) Kronk.jpg|Kronk (Henchman of Yzma, and Short-Timed Ally of Ratcliffe's faction, left the group, after Clayton's fight with Tarzan) Zira.jpg|Zira (Former Follower of Scar's Faction, abused Ratcliffe, after his defeat on the Native Lands, forcing him to comply to her demands) Disney Heroes Vs Villains War - Part Two Ratcliffemain.png|Governor John Ratcliffe (Former Governor of Virginia Colony) Macbeth.jpg|Macbeth (Hired Recruit of Ratcliffe) Category:Factions Category:Team Villains Category:Organization Category:Evil Organizations Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Disney Villains War Category:"Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Ratcliffe's Alliance Category:Ratcliffe's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Ratcliffe's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Ratcliffe's Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Ratcliffe's alliance in av vs cv Category:Ratcliffe's Alliance in Webkinz Heroes vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Villains Category:Disney Villains Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Ratcliffe's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Stromboli's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Mr. Swackhammer's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Ratcliffe's Alliance in Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Free For All Villains Tournament